Christmas Spent With You
by Jacobhvilvd
Summary: Drabble where Beck shows Jade what Christmas should be about.


**So I wrote this for a Victorious Christmas Drabble contest. I submitted it yesterday, so please let me know what you think.**

**Prompt: Snow (kind off, it started out with snow and ended up veering off)**

"Insincere gifts, Eggnog, and magical fat men, there's really nothing quite like Christmas" Jade sighed, getting into Beck's truck.

"Is that really what you think of when you think of Christmas?"

"Well yeah, what else is there?"

"Family-"

"Ugh, don't go there Beck."

"Ok, well snow, and hot chocolate, and wood burning fires."

"Umm, hello, we live in L.A. No snow or wood burning fires around here."

"Yeah, but you must be able to imagine it. Endless hours spent playing outside in the cold, only to come inside afterwards and curl up by a roaring fire with your favourite people and a steaming cup of goodness."

"That was nauseatingly clichéd."

"Come on babe, just try to enjoy the holidays, just a little."

"Beck, you have your Christmas memories, and I have mine. They do not intersect, and I am perfectly fine with that."

"But you could make this Christmas good. Make this one worth remembering; make it something to smile about."

"Just stop talking and take me home. You're going to Canada for Christmas break anyway."

"You're still coming over on the 22nd though, right?"

"Of course. I want my gift."

—Line Break—

Three hours of work had finally paid off. Beck was standing in the middle of his RV, marvelling at handiwork. Hs entire home had been turned into a winter wonderland; an exact replica of what looking out the window of his home in Canada was like.

He had moved anything unnecessary into his parent's garage, the floor covered in fake snow and the ceiling hung with paper snowflakes. He had had Sinjin and his friends build him evergreens and snowmen, the kinds that never melt. His AC was cranked so high that he could have had real snow in there and it probably wouldn't have melted. The windows were frosted, the trees were flocked, and he had turned his bed into a large sleigh, adorned with red, green and gold, positioned in the middle of his wonderland.

He knew that Jade hated anything cliché. He knew that she hated traditions, and that she hated anything which she thought to be pointless. He knew all of this, and yet he couldn't help but want to try and make it special for her.

He waited impatiently, knowing that she would be forcing her way through the door any moment now. This could go one of two ways; either she would hate it and yell at him all evening long while simultaneously ripping down ornaments and chopping them up with scissors, or she could actually like it, and complain minimally while going along with whatever he suggested.

Hearing her car pulling into the driveway he stood there nervously, running his fingers through his hair and jingling his keys in his pocket.

"What the hell?" Jade entered the RV with a complaint on her lips when she saw that Beck's RV had been puked on by Santa's interior decorator.

Beck walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, planting a kiss on her lips and resting his forehead on hers before explaining.

"This," he said while motioning his arm around the room" is what I think of when I think of the holidays.

"Snow, and hot chocolate, and wood burning fires."

"Exactly. First off, the snow."

He then proceeded to push her into a large embankment of fake white snow, it blowing up around her and covering every inch of her body.

"Beck, this sucks. I've got plastic bits in my hair and it is freezing in here!"

"Well, for the next part then. Wood burning fire."

"Well, that I see none of."

"It's more the effect that I re-created."

He pulled her off of the floor and brought her over to the sleigh, where he climbed up and pulled back the covers to give her room. Once underneath, she realized that she was on top of about a dozen heating pads, all maxed out to give the bed a sense of warmth and comfort.

"Well this is better."

"And finally, it may not be traditional, but I thought that you might enjoy coffee more than hot chocolate."

Smiling, she kicked off her boots and graciously accepting the steaming mug from his hands, bringing the scalding liquid to her lips and sipping slowly. He did the same, and nestles into the pillows and blankets, wrapping his free arm around her waist and pulling her close. Closing her eyes, she nuzzles his neck, bringing her body as close to his as is possible.

"Beck?" She mumbled into his neck after several minutes.

"Yeah?"

"You forgot the first one."

"The snow?"

"No, the first one."

"And, what was that?"

"Family. You could have locked my parents in the bathroom or something."

"Family just means the people that you love."

"Well I guess that rules my parents out."

"Maybe. But it means that me being here with you is perfect."

**Just wanted to say that wrote this listening to Ariana and Liz's rendition of Chestnuts on repeat, hope it helped. **

**R&R please.**


End file.
